


Stevie's top secret mission

by donutloverxo



Series: The donuts series [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reads smut, Some angst, Steve watches porn, sex ed from mom Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: Steve does his research and you meet your fangirl crush.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The donuts series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867699
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Stevie's top secret mission

He looked over his reflection in his rear view mirror one last time, pushing his dark aviators up his nose, he pulled his baseball cap over his head. Smoothening a hand over his jaw, he hadn’t shaved for the past fees of days since he was on a mission, he also hoped it was help disguise him better.

He nodded to himself, he wasn’t recognisable - he couldn’t risk people finding out what he’s about to do. He did seem a bit creepy, like he was up to no good, but there was no turning back now.

He took a deep breath and pushed the front door open. He watched as the little bell hanging above the door ringed, alerting the cashier.

“Good morning, sir,” the younger boy, much shorter than Steve greeted, “How can I help you today?”

“I want this,” Steve husked, keeping his voice low as he slipped a piece of paper over the counter to ‘Bryan’ - according to his name tag.

Bryan furrowed his brows in confusion, discreetly picking up the paper “Sex for dummies,” he read out loud, muffling a snicker with his palm. “Yes, we can help you there, sir,” he chuckled, disappearing into the shop to look for the book.

Steve impatiently tapped his foot on the floor. Keeping his head down so no one would notice him, although he knew it would be hard not to see a six feet two giant lurking around.

“Here we are,” the boy returned, placing a thick book down on the counter with a loud ‘thwack', he scanned the book in the computer “that’ll be twenty-seven nineteen, would you like to pay with a credit card - ”

“No.” Steve blurted “Cash,” he said handing him the money and mumbling a “keep the change” before scrambling out of there with his new book.

He absolutely could not leave a paper trail and link this purchase back to him or else he would’ve bought the thing online and avoided this ‘adventure' altogether, he was pretty sure SHEILD kept tabs on his online activities. He planned to burn the book on his roof as soon as he was done reading it so his girl would never see it either.

If anyone found out he bought something like this he would never hear the end of it. He already had a hard time fitting in, the thought of his teammates teasing the shit out of him because of being inexperienced or a ‘virgin’ was nauseating.

He finally got home and put his guard down, shaving his beard, he was about to see you - he had to look presentable.

He had a chance to open the book and read through a few pages, different methods of making a woman climax, numerous diagrams of the female anatomy, something called a g-spot, he learned a lot.

A lot more than he could ever learn from pornography anyway. That was his first option, hoping to get some insight and maybe some visual stimuli as well.

He didn’t know where to start so he simply googled ‘porn’ and saw over a billion results. He remembered how hard it was to come across any sort of porn back in his day. He used to make do with women’s lingerie catalogs.

He clicked on the first link and it didn’t take long for him to become quickly disgusted with himself to even watching such a thing. It was too gratuitous and bogus. There wasn’t any passion or love he was hoping to see. The women didn’t seem to enjoy themselves at all.

He quickly moved onto articles and online tips for help. So he researched some more, every article gave him a different answer. He just decided to get the most popular self-help book.

And then...

He came across some recommendations on his stark pad...

‘ _Because you read twilight_.’

The e-books looked quite racy and sensual, he doesn’t get why the tablet would think he would want to read that. The vampire story you made him read, which was growing on him, wasn’t really all that risque.

He started reading the book - a story about a billionaire CEO and his assistant. The assistant reminded him of you, spitfire and ferocious but a sweet girl at heart. He wasn’t a fan of the CEO, who was mean to the assistant.

After a few chapters he seemed to have finally reached the smut.

_His fingers tremble with anticipation as he unbuttons her blouse, placing open mouthed sloppy kisses to her torso, over her cleavage as she throws her head back clutching his head tighter to her chest._

Steve swallowed a lump of air, shifting on his couch and adjusting his pants to get make room for his erection. His face heating up to a dark shade of red as he willed himself to keep on reading...

_“No... please no more,” she whimpered, pushing his head away. Propping herself on her elbows she tasted the salt of her tears as she shook her head “No more please,” she begged again._

_“Come on, sweetheart, you can take it,” he smirked cruelly before he latched his mouth over her bundle of nerves, between her legs, making her cry out loud in ecstasy. “If you want it to stop - you just say the word,”_

Steve frowned at that.

Why would he keep going when she explicitly said no? Why would she like it? Why do they need a special word anyway? Why can’t she just ask him to stop or say no, like she just did.

He closed the tab, sighing in disappointment. At the end of the day it’s just a story - it’s fiction. He can’t know for sure how much of it is real and what he could implement in his real life. Maybe he’d read it again, just for fun, but he doubted it’d be any use to his mission.

***

He made his way to your cafe, to pick you up for your date.

“Oh my God, Captain America,” Linda, your boss, gasped walking over the counter to him “It’s so nice to see you again.” She shook his hand and asked how were things going with you.

“Oh, it’s going great, I’m here to pick her up...” something caught his eye “What’s that?” he inquired looking at the chocolate cupcakes with his shield frosted on top, another one with iron man’s red and gold.

“Avengers themed cakes! They’re all the rave now.” she gushed.

“I get that, I meant what’s written below them,” He pointed at the sign saying ‘ _handmade by Captain America’s girlfriend_ ’

“That, was your girlfriend's idea. She’s so bright,” Linda replied before calling out for you “Come on quickly. We can’t keep the Captain waiting.” She looked back at him, “I’m sure you have more important things to do.”

“No, I don’t,” he said flatly. Annoyed with the sign and the invasion of privacy but then all of it melted away when he saw you.

“You’re early,” you smiled, walking over to him, your eyes shining so bright as you leaned up on your toes to kiss him.

“That’s alright. You can take off now, finish your work tomorrow,” Linda waved you off.

Reluctantly, you pulled away from Steve. Not to happy about making out in front of your boss anyway. “Okay, gimme a sec,” you told Steve disappeared into the back of the store, returning with your things. “Let’s go,” you said lacing your fingers with his before placing a quick peck on his cheek.

***

You had dragged him to Central Park to look at the fresh new autumn colors. Sitting on a bench you handed him a cup cake you had baked today. Linda had insisted you make them Avengers themed which was a bit of a challenge but overall you had fun with it. Looking at him excitedly - eager for his approval.

He took the cake from you and thanked you, he was about to out it in his mouth when you stopped him.

“No, oops I forgot to tell you, that’s not how you eat it,” you broke the cupcake in the middle putting the lower part on top of the frosting “Now it’s like a cute little sandwich,” Giving it back to him you munched on the iron man red velvet cake.

He hummed and took a small bite. “How is it?” You tried your best to keep your voice steady. “Be honest, okay? I’m still an amateur.”

“It’s really good,” he smiled as you squealed, kissing him on the cheek again.

“Thank you,” you drawled, high on his approval. “How was your mission?” you asked after a few moments.

“It was so and so,” he mumbled digging into your box for another treat.

“What’s wrong? You’re so quiet today.” You didn’t want to say anything before. You assumed that’s just how he got after missions. “If you’re too tired we can call it a day. I don’t mind.” It would suck to not get to spend the day with him, as he had promised before leaving almost a week ago but you didn’t want him to force himself.

“No, I missed you. I don’t think I can say goodbye just yet,” he caressed your cheek, wiping some of the frosting off the corner of your mouth, he suppressed a growl as you bit his thumb between your teeth before suckling on it. “Doll,” he gritted as you released his thumb with a pop.

“What’s up?” you grinned cheekily.

He shook his head at your antics. “The ‘Captain America’s girlfriend made these cakes' thing. I... I’m not sure if I want to go public with us yet.” he confessed running a hand through his hair.

“Oh,” you let out as your grin instantly turned into a frown.

_“I don’t know, Linda, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” you were apprehensive of the sign at first, there wasn’t really anything wrong with it but it gave you a bad feeling._

_“Why not?”_

_“It’s just no one really knows about our relationship. I haven’t even told my parents.”_

_“I thought you said you were his girlfriend.”_

_“I am! I mean at least he said so.”_

_“You are his girlfriend but you’ve never met his friends? No one knows about your relationship? That seems fishy to me.”_

You couldn’t really argue or find a good reason to say no so you eventually gave in.

But now, it was as if he confirmed your insecurities.

“I mean if that’s what you want,” you shrugged. You looked at your lap, playing with the threads of your skirt you felt your eyes brim with tears.

You had let yourself fall for him when he probably didn’t even feel the same way.

“It’s...hey don’t cry.” he panicked as soon as he noticed that you were tearing up. “What - what’s wrong?” he stuttered as he propped your chin up to make you look at him and his heart shattered when you swatted his hand away. As if you couldn’t stand to have him touch you.

“Nothing,” you spit “I think I should get going. I have things to do.” You were about to get up when he stopped you, holding onto your forearm “Steve, let go,” you grimaced twisting your arm. His grip didn’t really hurt but you couldn’t have him see you be so vulnerable anymore.

“No. We have to talk about that. What did I do?” he wanted to know so desperately. “I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me.”

You scoffed “ _You_ are the one who said, oh you’re my girl,” you mocked him by imitating his deep voice but you knew you were doing a terrible job at it. “And now you don’t want me to be ‘your girl’ anymore,” you got some twisted pleasure out of his jaw clenching at your fingers making air quotes. _Good_ , you wanted to make him mad, “I guess you’re only honest when it serves you.”

“That’s not fair. I’m just a private person,” he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Trying his best to keep calm as you muttered ‘whatever’ and rolled your eyes. The assistant wasn’t nearly as hot tempered as you.

“I may not have a cool job or life but I don’t deserve to be anyone’s secret. I’m sure you can find someone else who does.”

“It’s not like that. I like you _because_ of that.”

“What?” you frowned “You like me because I’m not cool?” You took a deep breath. He liked you because you were just a simple girl. “I’m just an escape from your fast-paced, hectic superhero life. Is that it?”

“Stop. You’re putting words in my mouth.” he clenched his jaw again.

“Am I?”

“I just - don’t have to pretend to be someone else with you. I’m not Captain America, I’m just Steve. You’re the only person that’s liked me more than the Captain.” he swore.

You hummed. You doubted that anyone would want the Captain more than Steve but you decided to take his word for it. “What if I did have like a kickass job? Like a spy or an assassin? Would you still wanna date me?” you asked in a small voice twiddling with your fingers, anxious about his answer.

“You do kick ass. With your numbers and spreadsheets.” he joked and your lips twitched to form a smile “But to answer your question - yes, I definitely would. I can’t imagine my life without you now.”

“Okay. I’m sorry I made a scene,” you cringed as you looked around the very public setting you two were in.

“That’s alright. I don’t think anyone cares,” he pulled you into his side by putting an arm around your shoulder, pressing a lingering kiss in your hair. “I think I want you to meet my friends.”

“Really? I don’t mind... I think...” Smiling at how perfectly his large hand fits in yours.

“I want you to. They’ll love you. But be warned - they’re a bit eccentric.”

“Oh my gosh!” you yelled pushing him away so you could look at his gorgeous face “Will... um... will I get to see Thor?”

He pressed his lips in a thin line. “I don’t understand your obsession with Thor,”

You giggled, kissing his cheek, “What if I make a fool of myself in front of him? What if I can’t speak,” you gasp “Maybe this is a bad idea.”

“You’ll be fine,” he promises before grumbling “He’s not that great. He doesn’t even know what cupcakes are, probably.”

“Maybe I can bake him some then!” you laughed at the betrayed look on his face “Awe, is someone jelly? You know I...” you slapped your mouth shut, glad that you caught yourself in time and didn’t let your tongue slip.

“You what?” he raised a brow.

“Nothing,” you shook your head and looked away as your cheeks heated up. If you said it and he didn’t say it back - you would literally die from the embarrassment. Which would be bad because then you wouldn’t get to meet your superhero crush. “I’m your girlfriend. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“I know that,” he smiled - booping your nose with his.

***

You looked over your shoulder and frowned. You couldn’t shake off that ominous feeling, like you were being watched or followed. Maybe you were imagining things or just being paranoid, after all nothing had actually happened. You had still been constantly looking over your shoulder for the past week. Carrying a Swiss knife along with a pepper spray.

It was probably just your intuition - which wasn’t Always reliable. But you couldn’t shake off that icky lingering feeling.

 _Something was wrong_.

And while it was nice to have a man to hold the door open for you - you were raised to be a feminist and not depend on anyone else. You knew if you told Steve he would blow it out of proportion, he was overprotective as is.

You weren’t one to suffer in silence either, as soon as you had some actual evidence he’d be the first person you go to.

You sighed looking over your shoulder once again when you asked the receptionist for a visitors pass. It was unlikely that anybody would make it past so many security guards.

“I’m Captain Rogers' friend,” you giggled. She gave you a small smile and a pass.

It was your second time in the Stark/Avengers tower, you would be less nervous than you were the last time when the donut debacle, which almost cost you your job, had happened. And you would be much less anxious had Steve given you more time to prepare. You had received a call from him an hour ago, asking you to rush over to the tower.

If you had more time, you would be wearing a classy formal dress. To impress these GODLY superheros. But you were wearing your baby pink cotton dress with a unicorn crocheted in the middle. It was a cute dress, just not the outfit you’d want to wear when meeting the Avengers.

“Hold the door!” you shouted as you saw the elevator doors closing. “Thank you,” you heaved as you barely made it through the doors, turning around and taking deep breaths to calm yourself.

“You know there are other elevators in this building, like over a hundred,” the man beside you said.

You scrunched up your face, “How would you know?” you mumbled. It was hard enough to navigate the tower as is, what with all the hallways looked similar. Your eyes widened, almost popping out of their sockets when you realised who was standing next to you, “Iron man” you whispered and cringed. Shutting your eyes so hard - it almost hurt.

Why were you so bad at making good first impressions?

“Are you old enough to be here?” he asked looking you over.

_So the unicorn dress was definitely a bad choice._

You mustered up enough courage to lift up your head and look at him, “You may not believe in unicorns but they still believe in you.” You let out a shaky laugh before looking to the side to hide your cringe.

“Where do you get off, kid?” he asked quirking a brow.

“Um... I don’t know...” you trailed off. In your haste you hadn’t asked Steve or the receptionist for proper directions.

He chuckled at that, “Are you lost?”

“No!” you huffed “At least I don’t think so. I’m here to see Steve.”

“Steve? That narrows it down.” he deadpanned.

“Steve Rogers - I think you might know him.” you sassed him back.

You did not like the smirk he gave you, “What’s your business with Rogers?”

“I - well” you stuttered. You didn’t know how much liberty you had to tell people about your relationship. “It’s personal.”

“Alright,” he hummed “JARVIS, would you take us to Captain Rogers?”

“Yes, boss.”

You gasped when the voice replied “Who is that demon?” you hissed.

“That’s JARVIS, he’s an - ”

“An AI, yeah I know. Doesn’t make him any less creepy.” you whispered. You didn’t want to hurt the ‘guys’ feelings. If he had feelings in the first place.

“Follow me. This should be interesting...” he said as you both reached your floor.

***

Steve fidgeted on top of his bar stool, messing up his hair as he checked his phone for updates from you. Maybe he should text you.

“What’s got you so bothered, Rogers?” Natasha asked, sliding a tumbler of whiskey in front of him, making him look up from his phone.

 _God, he could use a drink_. 

He clutched the glass, chugging it in one go. He sighed, “Uh... well my,” he cleared his throat “girlfriend is visiting. I didn’t know if we were allowed to invite people but she really wanted to meet Thor...”

He planned on introducing you at one of Tony’s parties. But Thor was leaving for Asgard and he didn’t know when he’d be back. He knew you were dying to meet the God of thunder. He was sure Thor would love you too.

“Really?” Natasha chirped, sipping on her beer “I’ve been wondering what she’s like.” Steve was a unique person, his choice in ladies would be just as interesting.

“What? What do you mean? I never told you or anyone about her.” he frowned.

She laughed at him “You’re really not that subtle. You light up whenever you get a text, you’ve been going home early – which for a workaholic like you is something else. You’re so smitten. It’s as disgusting as it is cute.”

“Well, I am smitten,” he smiled.

“I hope she’s worthy of you,” Nat squinted her eyes. She knew Steve didn’t need protecting, but she had a shovel talk ready for his new lady friend.

“She is.” he stated, matter-of-factly.

“Hm... want me to give you some tips to spruce up your sex life?” she asked, ever so casually.

Steve choked on his drink, coughing it up “Wh - what? No - no,” he blushed, furiously shaking his head.

“Oh Jesus. You haven’t done it yet, have you?” With how old fashioned Steve was, she should’ve seen it coming.

“That’s our private business.” He held onto his glass.

Nat was an expert and a woman. She would provide him with the best advice. His other resources had failed him. He cleared his throat, sitting up straight, “As long as you can keep it between us, I’m open to some... suggestions.”

“Don’t worry, my lips are sealed,” she promised, zipping her lips up with her fingers, “You’ve come to the right place.” she assured him. She’d have to start from the basics with him. A quick flash lesson in sex ed. “First of all, urine comes out of the urethra and period blood comes out of the vaginal cavity, which is where the penis goes in.”

“Nat... I knew that...” he hung his head down, not being able to look her in the eye.

“You’ll be surprised at how many men don’t.” she said filling up his glass with some more whiskey. It wouldn’t really have an effect on him but she hoped it’d act as a placebo to calm him down.

“Now the clitoris - really isn’t hard to find, most men just don’t want to put in the work.” she whipped out a fountain pen from under the bar, drawing a rough sketch of a vulva on a napkin. Circling the clitoral hood, “That’s where it usually is. But everyone’s different. What she will like or not like depends completely on her. Just go with your gut, Rogers.”

She patted his shoulder. She knew Steve can-do attitude and stubborn, selfless spirit that would make up for his lack of experience.

“I had one question,” he swallowed a lump of air, his throat suddenly dry.

“Shoot.”

“Would it - ” he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Too embarrassed to even say it out loud.

“Just spit it out, Rogers.”

“Would it be inappropriate of me to ask her to not shave her... _vagina_ ,” he whispered the word. What else was he supposed to call it? Pussy or cunt seemed to disrespectful. He had seen shaved pussies during his brief porn research. Maybe it was the norm nowadays. Like most twenty-first century things - he found it weird and strange.

“Steve, you can’t shave a vagina.” she shook her head “And yes, it would be inappropriate of you to ask her to not shave it. It’s her body, she can do whatever she wants with it.”

He nodded his head and thanked Nat. Asking her to keep their little talk a secret again. If anything, he knew he could trust her to keep something secret.

He wasn’t sure if you shaved your... bits. He would just have to be prepared for any kind of scenario.

Steve smiled as he smelled your strawberry perfume, vaguely hearing your voice he turned around to see you talking with Tony, your lips pulling up into a wide grin as soon as you saw him.

“Steve, your _friend_ is here,” Tony drawled. “I didn’t know you had other friends,” he commented in an accusatory tone. He studied the both of you as Steve got up to kiss your cheek and welcome you.

You held onto Steve’s bicep, hiding your face in it, your cheeks heating up as Steve introduced you to everyone around you. All the Avengers seem to be there, except Thor. You subtly looked around the room for him and tried to maintain your cool and act normal.

“This is my girlfriend,” Steve said, wrapping his arm around your waist to ease you. He could hear your racing heart.

“She’s so pretty,” Nat gushed.

“It makes no sense,” Tony shook his head. You definitely didn’t seem like Steve’s type. He didn’t know what Steve’s type would be, just not...you, “What do you do?” he inquired.

“I’m a student.... In grad school!” you added as you saw Tony's pursed lips - judging you.

“Isn’t she too young for you?” he asked Steve.

“Technically, everyone’s too young for Steve,” Clint interrupted, scratching his head.

“Now, that’s none of our business. You’re all making the poor thing uncomfortable.” Steve sighed in relief as Nat swooped in to save the day. “Would you like a drink, sweetheart?”

You nodded, leaving Steve’s side and following the red head to the bar. “Um... I love you - I mean your work! I love your work. You’re an inspiration to young women,” you said, trying your best to hide how flustered you were feeling.

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.” She gave you a warm smile as she mixed your drink, moving around so gracefully - like a ballerina. You could watch her all day.

“Don’t mind Tony, he can be an ass sometimes but he means well.” She poured your fruity drink in a glass, sliding it over to you.

“Yeah. I’ve always thought that he looked like a seventies porn director.” You hummed sipping on the cranberry vodka. Not that you’d know what a porn director looked like, he just gave off those vibes.

You grinned as she laughed, throwing her head back. You made black widow laugh, you would pat yourself on the back as soon as you had get the chance.

“What’re you girls giggling about?” Steve asked, holding onto the curve of your waist. For some reason he just couldn’t leave you be, not even for a second.

“She said Tony looks like a seventies porn director and it makes so much sense. I can see it now.”

“That sounds like something you’d say,” he chuckled “Oh, doll, there’s someone I want you to meet,” Steve rushed you off the stool ignoring Nat teasing him about his nickname for you.

You were practically running to keep up with Steve’s big laps, his legs were much longer than yours. You stopped in your tracks as soon as you saw him.

His long blond hair tied up in a ponytail, his broad shoulders covered in a long burgundy coat. He looked much different in casual clothes, but there was no doubt that he was your fan girl crush.

“Thor,” Steve called for him and introduced you.

Your jaw dropped as he took your small, dainty hand in his large one, bending his neck to kiss your knuckles, he was so tall... he towered over you “It’s nice to meet you,” he smiled

“I’m just – I’m a huge fan. Oh my god, you’re so big...” you closed your gaping mouth.

He made Steve fricking Rogers look small. Although, he had nothing on your man.

“I get that a lot,” he nodded “because humans are so tiny,” looking down at Steve and you. “I like your unicorn,” he said looking at the unicorn in the middle of your dress.

“Oh yes, we are,” you hummed, smoothing a hand over the stitching.

Watching Thor give you a giant bear hug - Steve didn’t feel as jealous as he had expected. His heart swelled when he saw your awestruck smile, as you talked to everybody, still clinging onto him.

“Thank you so much, Stevie.” you kissed his cheek. “I was having a bad day. And you just turned it into the best day ever. You always make everything perfect.”

“Anything for you, doll.” he said kissing your temple. He had gathered all the intel he could. He could only rely so much on theory, he needed to put his knowledge to practice now. “Now, let’s get out of here.”


End file.
